Curious Visitor's Medleys
by Java Kitchen
Summary: keseharian seorang pelayan vampir dalam tugasnya melayani Scarlet bersaudara,
1. 1st Medley: Flandre's Day Out

Ok, ini dia...

Halo semuanya, selamat siang, atau selamat apapun di tempat kalian berada.

Perkenalkan, namaku Leo.  
Nama panjang, Leonidas Van Altairheart.

Mungkin kalian tidak pernah mengenaliku sebelumnya, sudah jelas, aku adalah orang baru disini.  
Kalian tahu apa yang namanya Gensokyo?

Ah... mungkin beberapa dari kalian belum mengenalnya. Sejujurnya, akupun begitu.  
Menurut kata mereka, Gensokyo adalah dunia lain yang berbatasan tepat pada dunia tempat kita tinggal.  
Seperti dunia kita, mereka menyebut tempat kita tinggal ini sebagai "Outside World"  
Dan kini, di Gensokyo itulah aku bekerja.

Sebenarnya, aku bukan salah satu dari 'mereka' yang mempekerjakanku, aku hanya bekerja untuk mereka.  
Bagaimana aku mengatakannya? Bila di deskripsikan, mereka seperti iblis malam hari dengan taring mencuat dan keganasan untuk meminum darah manusia.

Ya, ya, kalian bisa sebut mereka Vampir.  
Jangan salahkan aku karena kejadian musim semi lalu, teman-temanku dimangsa oleh mereka, dan kelihatannya aku dikasihani karena kata mereka, aku 'berbeda'.

Persetan, aku masih benci dengan makhluk-makhluk itu.

Untuk saat ini, cukuplah kalimat pembuka dariku.

Kisah ini dimulai pada siang musim panas, hari pertamaku di Gensokyo dimana akal sehat tidak terlalu berguna disini.

***  
Gadis dihadapanku, duduk dibelakang meja eksekutif penuh dengan berkas dan dokumen, disampingnya tertata dengan rapi, alat-alat tulis berupa bulu angsa dengan tempat tinta.  
Sang Gadis,yang duduk dihadapanku, sebenarnya adalah pemilik mansion tempatku bekerja.  
Remilia Scarlet, adalah nama yang cukup dikenal, terutama bagi kalangan vampir di duniaku. Umurnya yang sudah lebih dari dua abad menjadikannya salah satu vampir tertua.

"Aku mengerti, jadi kaulah yang dikirimkan Petinggimu. Sekarang, Leo-san, keahlian apa yang mereka sebutkan sehingga mereka merekomendasikan dirimu?"

Ia melirikku dengan mata penuh karisma, bibir tersenyum miring dan suara yang elegan. Oke, dia benar-benar nampak seperti mistress dewasa, bahkan aku sendiri segan untuk langsung menjawab.

Aku menelan ludah, kemudian memberi waktu setengah detik untuk kemudian menjawab.  
"Aku bisa bertarung."

"Hanya itu?"

"Mereka juga bilang aku cepat, instingku tajam, aku bisa menemukan kemungkinan yang tidak pernah dipikirkan orang lain, juga, aku memiliki kekuatan yang seimbang dengan vampir, walaupun diriku manusia."

Ia mengangguk mendengar jawabanku, syukurlah, aku memberi jawaban yang kelihatannya cukup memuaskan.

"Pertama, yang ingin kuucapkan adalah selamat datang di Gensokyo. Mulai hari ini, kau akan bekerja disini, banyak hal yang mungkin tidak kau kenal, mungkin kau akan butuh waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri, tetapi aku yakin, bila kau adalah orang yang direkomendasikan oleh Petinggi, kau harusnya punya kekuatan yang cukup untuk bertahan."

Suara Nona Remilia terdengar lembut, tetapi berkarisma seperti sebelumnya. Ia berdiri, kemudian membungkuk sedikit untukku, hal yang sangat jarang dilakukan oleh vampir-vampir yang kulihat selama ini.

Aku membalas bungkukannya dengan canggung,  
"Mohon kerjasamanya, Nona Remilia,"

"Aku menghargai itu, Leo-san,"

***  
Aku diantar oleh Head Maid yang bekerja disana. Sakuya Izayoi. Manusia biasa sepertiku, lega rasanya mengetahui bahwa masih ada manusia disini, apalagi ketika Sakuya memperkenalkan dirinya dengan ramah.

"Sudah lama tidak ada manusia lain disini, saya sangat senang berkenalan dengan anda," katanya,

"Tidak usah terlalu formal, Izayoi-san, ha ha..."

Sakuya berumur 17 tahun, satu tahun lebih tua dariku, dengan rambut silver sebahu. Sekilas, ia terlihat seperti orang yang serius dan galak, tetapi itu hanya wajahnya ketika melaksanakan tugas sebagai Head Maid.

Ia mengantarku makin dalam menuju ruang bawah tanah.  
Dengan pencahayaam terbatas yang berasal dari lilin, aku dipersilakan masuk ke salah satu kamar di dalam sana.  
Kamar tanpa jendela karena berada di bawah tanah, kasurnya paling tidak rapi dan layak pakai. Kursi dan meja sederhana, serta lemari buku kosong yang mulai berdebu.

Setelah menjanjikan akan memanggil satu youkai untuk membersihkan lemari itu, Sakuya meninggalkanku dengan lampu minyak serta korek api.  
Aku segera menyandarkan koperku, dan menaruh tas di kursi meja tersebut. Secepat mungkin, aku mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian santai dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari dalam tas.

Di buku tersebut, aku menuliskan segala kejadian yang berlangsung dari pagi ini, hingga sampai sekarang, aku berada di kamar bawah tanah Mansion. Entah kenapa otakku memutar kembali apa yang telah terjadi selama ini, seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, hidup ini bukanlah pilihanku, aku hanya korban dari makhluk malam yang tiba-tiba merusak yang kumiliki. Semenjak saat itu, aku menjadi budak mereka. Aku memalsukan kematianku pada keluargaku dan mereka menarikku menjadi hewan peliharaan. Aku tidak habis pikir sampai-

Cklek!

Tanganku berhenti akibat suara dari ruangan sebelah.

Ckelk! Ckelk!  
Cklek! Cklek! Cklek!  
Cklekcklekcklekcklekcklekckl ekcklekcklek!

Bam! Bam! Bam! Bam!  
BAM! BAM!

Hening...

Oke, sekarang tidak main-main.  
Apaan itu barusan?

Didorong rasa penasaran, aku menggapai lampu minyak di mejaku, kemudian perlahan, membuka pintu dan berjalan lebih dalam pada lorong gelap ini.  
Makin kedalam, justru lilin yang menjadi penerangan makin berkurang. Sebelumnya, setiap lima langkah, kau akan menemukan lilin, akan tetapi, jaraknya makin melebar.

Dari 5 langkah sekali, menjadi 10 langkah sekali, dan dari 10 jadi 15.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah pintu besi raksasa.  
Pintu tersebut mempunyai ukiran mawar yang indah,  
Dan didorong oleh rasa penasaran, aku mendorong kenop pintu tersebut.

Disana ada seorang perempuan, mengenakan gaun biru-putih sederhana topi dengan warna senada, di punggung nya terbumbung sayap berwujud ranting dengan kristal bewarna-warni, menggantung di setiap inci nya.

"Siapa kamu, Onii-chan?"

Tanyanya.

Satu minggu sudah berlalu dengan cepat.

Dan minggu ini aku sudah bertemu dengan banyak hal.  
Hari pertama, aku berkenalan dengan Miko dari kuil Hakurei serta sahabatnya, Marisa,  
Hari kedua, aku mengambil pesanan obat nona Remilia dari lunarian yang tinggal di hutan bambu. Aku berkenalam dengan Mokou, Keine, Reisen, serta Tewi.  
Benar-benar ada banyak orang disini.

Pagi hari ini adalah hari bebas, nona Remilia memuji kerja bagus ku dan memberiku hadiah satu hari bebas setelah 6 hari penuh bekerja, namun, alih-alih berlibur, aku tetap melanjutkan pekerjaanku.

Jester of Scarlet

Itulah gelar yang nona Remilia berikan padaku,  
Dan sesuai namanya, aku adalah seorang badut... Setidaknya badut pribadi dari adik sang lady.

"Onii-chan!" suara khas anak kecil terdengar ceria ketika aku membuka pintu besi bawah tanah.

"Pagi, nona," aku balas menyapa.

Layaknya seorang anak kecil, nona Flandre berlari dan memelukku. Aku balas pelukannya dan berlutuf hingga mataku sejajar dengannya.  
"Hey!Permainan apa yang kau punya hari ini?"  
Tanyanya dengan antusias.

Flandre Scarlet adalah adik dari nona Remilia, umurnya hampir sebanding dengan nona Remilia, hanya setahun atau dua tahun lebih muda.  
Semenjak pertemuanku pertama kali dengannya, kami mengobrol cukup akrab. Kamar Flandre berada di bawah tanah, dan nyaris terkunci tiap saat.  
Ia mempunyai kekuatan dahsyat yang tidak bisa dia kontrol, karena itulah Remilia tidak pernah mengeluarkannya darisana.  
Dan pekerjaanku disini, selain bekerja untuk Remilia, aku bekerja untuk menghiburnya.

"Hey! Nii-chan! Bagaimana kalau kita main hide and destroy lagi?"

... Terlalu antusias...

***  
Perlahan, aku mulai merasa kasihan pada nona Flandre sendiri.

Hampir tiap malam, terdengar ia mengebrak-gebrak pintu dari dalam kamarnya (kamar itu diselimuti sihir, pintu tidak akan terbuka bila tangan Flandre yang menyentuhnya.)

Pernah pada suatu waktu aku bertanya pada nona Remilia, tetapi ia menolak tegas.  
"Kau seharusnya tahu apa yang akan terjadi apabila dia keluar kan?" tanyanya.  
"Seratus tahun lamanya dia terkurung, aku sudah mengatakan bahwa dunia luar adalah tempat yang menakutkan baginya, tetapi ia tetap keras kepala."

"Mohon anda pertimbangkan baik-baik, nona Remilia, ini untuk kebahagiaan adik anda sendiri,"

"Kecuali kau bisa menahan kekuatannya, kau boleh mengajaknya keluar!" bentak nona Remilia tiba-tiba.  
"Aku melakukannya juga untuk keamanan Gensokyo."

Hah...

Diusir dari kantor nona Remilia, aku hanya bisa melengos sembari bersandar di pohon pinggir danau Mansion.  
Bagaimanapun juga, aku merasa bersalah. Aku sudah katakan pada Flandre bahwa aku akan mengajaknya keluar malam ini, tetapi jika Remilia sudah berbicara, apa boleh buat.

"Hei-ho!"  
Sebuah suara mengagetkanku,

"Ah, Marisa-san, apa kabar?"

Perempuan dihadapanku,baru saja turun dari sapu terbangnya, layaknya seorang penyihir biasa.  
Marisa Kirisame,datang dengan setumpuk buku yang kelihatannya barusaja 'dipinjam' dari perpustakaan nona Patchouli.

Ia duduk disampingku, dan mulai membaca buku tersebut.

"Kau kelihatannya sedang bingung, ze?"  
Ia membuka percakapan pertama kali.

"Begitulah,"

"Ada apa?"

"Ini tentang Flandre, aku berjanji mau mengajaknya keluar, tapi kelihatannya aku harus ingkar janji kali ini," jawabku,

"Oh, begitu?"  
"Kau tidak takut kepalamu hilang?"

Ugh...  
Ini mengingatkanku ketika kami main hide and destroy tadi, tanganku hampir hilang...

"Tapi aku berkata seperti ini bukan karena, kepalamu,"  
Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian merapikan bukunya.  
"Niatmu baik untuk menghibur Flan, akan tetapi apa kau sempat berpikir bila dia mendengar kata 'maaf, sepertinya aku tidak bisa mengajakmu malam ini,' apa menurutmu dia tidak akan sedih?"

...  
Dia benar.

Aku segera bangkit, sebuah rencana sudah tersusun di kepalaku.  
"Marisa-san, aku ingin minta tolong."

Larut malam...  
Saat yang benar-benar tepat untuk menjalankan rencanaku. Tidak ada yang mendengar bagaimana mantra dari Marisa-san bisa dengan mudahnya menghancurkan sihir penyelubung nona Flandre.

Kugandeng erat tangan Flandre yang dingin bagaikan es, kami melangkah dengan perlahan agar tak ketahuan siapapun yang ada di mansion ini. Entah Sakuya, maid youkai lain, ataupun Meiling, penjaga gerbang mansion.

Kami sudah melangkah keluar gedung mansion menuju taman, sejauh ini kami aman, tak ada siapapun yang menangkap kami. Tinggal melewati gerbang dan kami sudah bisa bernapas lega.

"Onii-chan, kita mau kemana?" tanya Flandre, giginya bergemeletuk seperti orang kedinginan, aku tidak tahu kalau vampir juga bisa kedinginan,

"Kita akan, keluar, aku ingin mengenalkanmu pada teman-temanku, kami sudah menyiapkan kejutan untukmu."

"Kejutan!? Yay! Aku suka kejutan!" Flandre mulai melompat-lompat dan tertawa keras, aku segera menenangkannya,

"Sst! Jangan ribut! Ingat, ini kejutan juga untuk kakakmu, tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh tahu,"

Flandre mengangguk dengan polosnya, juga senyum anak kecil itu, semua kepolosannya membuatku gemas, ingin mencubitnya.

Meiling tidak ada, kutebak ia pasti tidur lagi di ruang istirahat. Biarlah, justru dengan begini kami bisa keluar dengan aman.

Hutan gelap di kanan-kiri kami, tanpa adanya penerangan hanya cahaya bulan yang bersinar menunjukan jalan setapak yang tengah kami lewati.

Kurasakan genggaman tangan Flandre semakin erat.  
Begitu pula dirinya, ia mulai merapat di lenganku.

"Onii-chan... Aku takut..."

Kata-kata Flandre yang baru saja diucapkannya justru membuatku geli, ia vampir menakutkan dengan kekuatan luar biasa, tetapi ia takut karena hawa dingin serta kegelapan biasa.  
Tetapi aku mulai memikirkannya lagi.  
Ia adalah gadis yang tak pernah keluar dari kamarnya. Terkunci karena ketakutan kakaknya akan hal yang tidak diinginkan.

Flandre adalah vampir, tetapi dibalik kenyataan bahwa dirinya adalah makhluk menakutkan, ia hanyalah seorang gadis biasa...  
Gadis kecil yang seharusnya mendapatkan kebahagiaan.

"Flandre, coba kau lihat ke atas,"

Flandre melakukan apa yang kuucapkan.  
Dan seketika itu pula, matanya terpana.

Salah satu hal yang paling kusukai di Gensokyo, adalah langit.

Pada langit pagi hari, awan berarak dalam formasi yang lembut, dan pada malam hari, lautan bintang menyinari langit, bersamaan dengan komet dan bintang jatuh yang terus-menerus meluncur, bagaikan kawanan lumba-lumba.

"Aku mengerti kenapa kau takut. Flandre, ketika kau merasa kanan dan kirimu adalah hutan gelap yang menakutkan, tidak ada orang yang menggandengmu, dan hanya engkau sendiri yang ada disana. Lihatlah ke atas. Bagaimanapun juga, kau pasti menemukan sesuatu yang indah, walaupun semua hal yang menakutkan mengepungmu."

Tangan Flandre masih menggenggamku erat,  
"Tetapi... Seluruh tempat ini menakutkan, aku takut berjalan lagi, aku ingin pulang..."  
Ia mulai merengek, dan akupun merasa sedih dan kecewa.

"Kalau aku menggendongmu, dan membawamu ke pesta kejutan itu, apa kau tidak akan merengek lagi?" tanyaku.

"eh?"  
Flandre kelihatannya tidak menangkap apa yang kubicarakan.  
Masa bodohlah...  
Aku segera mengangkat Flandre dan mengapitkan kepalaku di antara kedua kakinya. Ia lebih ringan daripada yang kuduga,

"PEGANGAN!"

"Tunggu! O-Onii-chan!"

"CHARGE!"

Aku langsung meluncur, meninggalkan tempat kami berdiri dalam tiupan debu dan berlari kencang menuju Eientei.  
Angin menembus wajah kami, menggelitik telinga, hidung dan mata.

Perlahan aku bisa mendengar suara tawa.

Flandre, tertawa kencang sepanjang perjalanan kami.  
Tangannya terangkat ke atas, seakan ia akan menggapai bintang tersebut.

"Ini menyenangkan, Onii-chan!"  
Dan ia mulai tertawa lagi.

"Benarkan? Siapa yang tadi merengek ingin pulang?"

Dan kami tertawa bersama. Aku tidak memikirkan kakiku yang capek dan pegal, atau nafasku yang makin menggebu seperti mesin mobil tua.  
Selama Flandre masih tertawa, aku akan terus menjaga kecepatan ini, selama itu tidak membuatnya takut, aku akan terus berlari.

Kami sampai di Eientei tepat pada waktunya. Di poin ini mungkin aku sudah bisa diibaratkan seperti kereta api tua dengan kaki-kaki bengkak akibat terlalu banyak berlari dan tertawa.

Setelah menurunkan Flandre, aku mengajaknya mendekat menuju gerbang kuil.

Sekali lagi, ia merapat padaku, aku melihatnya, dan ia memberiku pandangan seperti anak anjing

"Jangan takut, mereka orang-orang baik."

Dan ketika kami melangkah masuk,

TAR!

Suara petasan meletus dengan keras, bersamaan dengan itu, Eientei bersinar layaknya diselimuti lampu hias, dan langit diterangi oleh jutaan danmaku.

"Selamat Datang!"

Teman-teman se-Gensokyo ikut datang disana dan menyambut kedatangannya.

Reisen, Eirin, serta Tewi, memberikan piring mochi hangat sebagai ucapan selamat datang pada Flandre, disusul dengan itu, teman-teman yang lain mulai berdatangan dan memberinya hadiah.

Flandre tersenyum lebar, layaknya anak-anak lain, ia menerima semua hadiah itu dengan bahagia, sedikit demi sedikit, ia berkenalan pada orang-orang disana dan ikut tertawa bersama mereka.

Syukurlah, rencanaku berjalan sempurna. Kataku pada diriku sendiri.

"Oh, lihatlah kakak kita yang baik hati ini," Marisa merangkulku dengan tiba-tiba.  
"Kenapa kau tidak ikut dengan kebahagiaan adikmu?" tanyanya.

"Aku akan berbahagia dengannya nanti, sekarang, biarlah ia mengenal teman-temannya."

"Baiklah, kakak, tetapi jika kau menoleh ke belakang ada sesuatu yang harus kau urusi."  
Aku menoleh ke belakang, sesuai kata Marisa.  
Disana, Nona Remilia, berdiri sembari melipat tangan. Matanya tajam menatapku.

"Semoga berhasil," tepuk Marisa, kemudian ia pergi.

Aku berjalan ke arah Remilia, kemudian membungkukkan badan.

"Apa artinya semua ini, Leo?" tanyanya.

"Semua untuk adik anda, nona," jawabku.

"Jelaskan padaku."

"Anda menjelaskan pada adik anda, bahwa dunia luar adalah tempat yang menyeramkan, tetapi Flan sendiri tidak pernah mengetahuinya, bahwa anda menyembunyikan kenyataan bahwa ia adalah vampir dengan kekuatan penghancur yang dahsyat. Tetapi saya yakin. Dengan berjalan di dunia luar, ia bisa menemukan dirinya lewat memandang langit, serta bersenda gurau dengan sahabat. Bukankah bagus bila Flan mengerti akan dirinya sendiri? Ia akan menekan kekuatan monsternya, dengan keluar, ia akan lebih mengerti hal-hal yang ada di luar sana..."

Aku menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar, tetapi tidak ada respon dari Remilia.

"Onii-chan!"  
Flandre tiba-tiba terbang dan memelukku dari belakang.

"Kejutan ini sangat menyenangkan! Orang-orang sangat baik padaku, dan mereka memberiku hadiah! Aku senang, Onii-chan!"  
Aku tersenyum, kemudian balas memeluk Flandre, dan mengecup keningnya.  
Ia tertawa lagi, kali ini disertai tangis bahagia.

"Leo,"  
Remilia memanggilku kembali.  
"Kau mau tahu apa Petinggimu tulis pada surat ketika kau datang?  
'Kau memiliki kemampuan mengerti apa yang orang lain tak mengerti, melihat apa yang dilihat, dan membuat itu semua menjadi sumber pelajaran bagi orang-orang yang ada di sekitarmu.'  
Bahagiakan adikku, Nii-chan."  
Jawabnya. Kemudian, Remilia menghilang bagaikan kabut.

"Certainly, my master," jawabku, kemudian, aku kembali menggendong Flan dan kembali bergabung bersama teman-teman.

Di malam yang ceria ini, ditemani musik dan permainan danmaku, aku dan Flandre menari dengan riang.

"Bagaimana? Dunia luar tidak menakutkan bukan?"

"Tidak!  
Justru sebaliknya!  
Dunia luar sangat menyenangkan!"


	2. 2nd Medley: A Day With Tengu

"Benar-benar hari yang cerah."

Seru pemuda tersebut yang membawa keranjang belanjaan di lengan kirinya.

Macam-macam jenis sayuran serta kebutuhan dapur lain tersedia disana, sementara tangan kanan pemuda itu menggandeng pergelangan gadis kecil yang tengah asyik menjilat permen yang dibeli barusan.

Sudah sebulan semenjak Leo memulai pekerjaan barunya di Gensokyo. Bekerja sebagai pelayan Vampir Scarlet Devil Mansion memang bukanlah perkara mudah, apalagi jika dalam sehari dia harus 5 kali teleportasi bolak-balik Gensokyo ke bumi untuk bisa memenuhi target pekerjaannya.

Dan sekali lagi, berkat kerja keras karakter kita, ia mendapat bonus libur satu minggu.

"Onii-chan! Aku mau beli permen lagi!"

Flandre menarik-narik lengan jubah Leo sembari mengayun-ayunkan batang permen yang kini sudah habis dimakan,

"Flan-chan, bukankah sudah kubilang, satu permen sehari?"

"Mau permen lagi! Mau permen lagi!"

Pemuda itu melengos, kemudian memberikan permen (yang sebenarnya adalah jatahnya) pada vampir kecil tersebut.

"Berjanjilah padaku bahwa ini permen terakhir, Ok?" Dia memasang wajah galak, setidaknya dibuat galak.

"Hore!" Flan merebut permen itu tanpa sedikitpun memperdulikan perkataan Leo barusan.

Awan berarak pelan menjelajahi langit biru Gensokyo, dari kejauhan bisa terlihat youkai, siluman, maupun makhluk jejadian lainnya, terbang dengan tenang seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Flan-chan bernyanyi-nyanyi kecil sambil menjilati permennya, sesekali menari-nari dan kemudian lanjut bernyanyi.

Sejak pesta kejutan malam itu, Flan mulai sering keluar dari Mansion sekadar untuk bermain dengan Cirno dan Rumia. Flan tidak butuh parasol, cahaya matahari hampir tidak punya efek apapun padanya berkat kekuatan monsternya sebagai vampir.

"Kemana kita akan pergi setelah ini, Nii-chan?" Flandre melirik dari belakang lenganku.

"Remilia-sama berpesan bahwa dia menitipkan telepon multi-dimensi di Rinnosuke-san, berarti selanjutnya kita ke Kourindou." jawabku,

"Eh? Kita ke tempat lolicon itu? Aku tidak mau!" sahut Flan dari belakang,

"Ini perintah kakakmu,"

" Pokoknya tidak mau!"

"Nanti akan kubawakan es krim dari Outside World."

"Baiiik!"

Cukup gampang juga meladeni anak kecil.

Toko kecil itu terletak di pinggir hutan, agak jauh dari kerumunan orang-orang desa, terpaku papan nama besar yang bertuliskan 'Kourindou'.

Sang pemilik sendiri kini sedang menyapu halaman depan tokonya.

"Rinnosuke-san! Selamat siang!" aku melambai padanya, dia tersenyum dan melambai balik padaku.

Rinnosuke adalah keturunan manusia-yokai, artinya ia setengah manusia dan setengah youkai, mempunyai rambut silver pendek dan mengenakan kacamata.

"Ha, Leo-san! Ada apa datang kemari?" tanyanya, ketika ia melirik Flandre, ia tidak lupa menyapa vampir kecil itu, Flan kelihatannya masih malu-malu.

"Aku mau mengambil pesanan Remilia-sama, tentang telepon itu,"

"Ah! Kau benar, tetapi barangnya belum datang, Nitori bilang kalau dia akan bawakan siang ini, mau menunggu?"

Aku melirik Flan yang masih bersipun dibelakang punggungku,

"Anu... Apa kau punya makanan manis?"

Rinnosuke menaruh 3 gelas teh hijau di meja bundar yang kebetulan sedang ia taruh di depan belakang meja kasir tokonya. Toko Rinnosuke sendiri adalah toko barang antik yang barang-barangnya agak berantakan, bagi kolektor, bila ingin mencari 'harta karun' tersembunyi di toko ini, mereka harus mencarinya dengan teknik seperti bajak laut.

"Maaf membuatmu jadi repot seperti ini," aku tertawa dan menunduk kecil padanya,

"Tidak apa, menyenangkan bila ada teman yang berkunjung, lagipula aku masih belum terlalu mengenal Flandre," jawabnya sembari melirik Flan yang menikmati manisannya, ketika ia sadar Rinnosuke melihatnya, Flan langsung mendekat ke lenganku.

"Jadi bagaimana? Tinggal di Gensokyo?" tanya Rinnosuke.

"Aku menikmati tempat ini, sangat berbeda dengan duniaku, dan semua yang belum pernah kulihat ada disini, seakan aku tak ingin pulang."

"Ha ha! Begitukah? Kenapa tidak tinggal disini saja?"

"Aku akan mempertimbangkannya," dan kita berdua tertawa,

Obrolan kami terputus ketika pintu depan toko terbuka.

"Permisi," sesosok gadis bersayap masuk kedalam toko, tangannya memegang kamera, dan notes kecil.

"Oh, Aya!" sahut Rinnosuke,

"Halo Rin-kun, aku butuh film lagi untuk kameraku," lanjut sang gadis.

Kalau tidak salah, nama gadis itu Aya Shameimaru, tengu yang menjadi jurnalist di Gensokyo dengan koran Bunbumaru News.

"Ah! Leo-san juga disini!" gadis itu kelihatan senang ketika melihatku,

"Eh? Aku?"

Dalam sekejap aku merasa ada hal tidak beres akan terjadi.

Aya mengajakku berdiskusi, aku ditarik keluar dan diajak bicara.

Seperti kelihatannya, sang jurnalist kehabisan cerita untuk jadi bahan beritanya, kalau situasi sudah seperti ini,

biasanya dia akan sebar-sembur gosip, pernah suatu waktu aku masuk beritanya sebagai 'penghuni baru' besoknya aku dikira lolicon, karena foto-fotoku selalu bersama Flandre,

"Tidak, tidak, aku menolak," tanganku langsung terangkat ketika ia menyebutkan permohonannya,

"Sayang sekali, pekerjaanku sebagai badut Nona Flandre terlalu sibuk, jadi daah,"

"Tunggu! Leo-san! Paling tidak satu hari saja! Aku mohon!"

Aku melengos, kemudian sekali lagi mencoba menjelaskannya.

"Kau tahu sendiri aku punya pekerjaan, lagipula apa tujuan kau membawaku ke dalam 'perburuan' beritamu itu?"

Aya menggaruk kepalanya,

"Sebenarnya, aku ingin koranku dibaca juga oleh manusia di desa,"

"Kalau begitu carilah berita yang berkualitas, jangan bikin gosip aneh tentang youkai atau dewa lagi,"

"Masalahnya aku tidak tahu berita apa yang ingin dibaca manusia!"

Sekali lagi, aku melengos.

"Aku akan memberimu imbalan!" teriak Aya, ia merogoh saku dadanya dan mengeluarkan selembar foto.

Selembar foto...

Yang kelihatan sangat menarik.

"Butuh kesempatan besar untuk mendapatkan ini, tapi aku mendapatkan foto private sang Miko Angin yang sedang mengenakan pakaian sekolahnya dari Outside World!"

Aya melambai-lambaikan foto itu di hadapanku seakan mengayunkan wortel di depan kelinci,

"Kamu juga berasal dari Outside World kan? Bukankah seragam ini mengingatkanmu akan rumah?"

"Rumahku... Tidak memakai... Seragam seperti itu... Tapi..."

"Tetapi bukankah seragam ini manis? Coba lihat bagaimana sang Miko bisa cocok sekali memakai seragam itu..."

"Ukh... Ukh..."

Aku terpaksa ijin untuk tidak bermain dengan Flandre hari ini, ia tidak keberatan, asalkan malam ini aku menemaninya makan malam. Kemudian, sehabis menyelesaikan urusanku dengan nona Remilia, aku langsung menuju kaki gunung Youkai, disana sang tengu sedang menunggu dengan semangat.

Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang di Gensokyo ini, aku tidak mempunyai kemampuan untuk terbang, sehingga

Aya terpaksa menyesuaikan diri berjalan.

"Coba kita lihat, sebaiknya apa yang harus kita dapatkan terlebih dulu, hm... Menurutmu berita Youkai Bunga yang memelihara kucing bisa menjadi topik bagus?" tanya Aya,

"Tidak, tidak ada yang peduli pada Youkai itu, lagipula bukankah dia ditakuti seluruh warga desa?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau berita dengan Akyu-san? Aku dengar dia menulis novel baru,"

"Kau bisa jadikan itu permulaan,"

Wajah Aya menjadi cerah dan ia menuliskan itu ke jurnalnya.

"Selanjutnya, bagaimana berita tentang Nitori yang menyediakan diskon 50% bagi pelanggan yang mempunyai 3 cap stiker perbaikan barang elektronik?"

"Itu iklan,"

"Marisa yang mencuri barang antik?"

"Sudah biasa,"

"Kotak donasi Kuil Hakurei?"

"Terlalu biasa"

"Lolicon Scarlet Devil Mansion yang mengincar pemilik mansion sendiri?"

"Kau mau kubunuh?"

Aya sekali lagi, menggaruk kepalanya dengan wajah masam,

"Aku baru saja menemukan satu ide, tapi kenapa tidak ada ide bagus untuk selanjutnya?" ia bersungut.

Sedari tadi, kami berjalan melewati persawahan, dimana manusia berlalu-lalang, dan bercocok tanam disana.

"Mungkin memang kemampuanmu yang,"

"JANGAN MEMPERTANYAKAN KEMAMPUANKU SEBAGAI JURNALIS GENSOKYO!

"Maaf..."

Kami kembali berjalan, sementara Aya masih mengumpulkan ide, aku hanya menikmati matahari siang dengan suasana awan yang sedang indah.

"Hey, Leo-san, bagaimana dengan koran di duniamu sendiri?" tanya Aya,

Aku melipat tangan dan mulai berpikir, setidak-tidaknya, aku membaca koran satu atau dua kali, dan bisa mengingat konten-kontennya,

"Hm, disana tidak terlalu beda, ada Headline news, berita ekonomi, politik, kejadian-kejadian seperti kriminalitas, surat pembaca, iklan komik,"

"Ukh, kelihatannya rumit,"

Aya kembali melengos.

Sesaat kemudian, aku merasa kasihan juga pada Aya, aku berpikir sebentar, dan mengumpulkan ide ringan

Aku menyapa petani yang bekerja di petak sawah sebelahku, mereka berdua adalah petani yang kukenal di desa, kami berdua mengobrol panjang lebar.

Aku menoleh ke Aya, dan kelihatannya ia sadar apa maksudku, maka ia ikut bergabung dengan obrolan kami.

Seusai mengobrol dengan petani tersebut, kami mengunjungi pasar, disana kami berbincang dengan lebih banyak orang lagi, pedagang, pengelana, juga orang biasa lainnya, mereka saling berbagi informasi tentang kejadian keseharian mereka.

Dan siang hingga sore hari itu kami menghabiskan waktu mengelilingi desa-desa di Gensokyo.

"Huah, aku capek," punggungku bersandar pada gerbang kuil Moriya, kami berdua telah selesai berkeliling seluruh Gensokyo (hanya perumpamaan) dan mengumpulkan informasi sebanyak mungkin.

"Terima kasih mau menemaniku, Leo-san," tutur Aya padaku dengan senyum lebar.

Matahari mulai tebenam, ketika aku melihat wajahnya, aku melihat senyuman lebar itu lagi.

Senyuman puas akan apa yang telah ia selesaikan hari ini.

"Hei, Aya, kenapa kau ingin sekali menulis untuk manusia?"

Aya agak terkejut mendengar pertanyaanku, ia menunduk sebentar, kemudian kembali menegakkan wajah dengan senyum bahagia yang sama.

"Aku ingin membuat semua orang bahagia."

"Selama ini, sebenarnya aku telah memperhatikan manusia-manusia desa. Aku merasakan ikatan kompleks antar mereka, satu dengan yang lain, yang menjadi perbedaan kecil antar kami, siluman serta youkai di Gensokyo,"

Aku memandangnya dengan muka 'aku tak mengerti'

"Eh, maksudku, ya, manusia itu unik, walaupun lemah, tali mereka antar satu dengan yang lain sangat kuat, layaknya sebuah koloni semut,"

Ah, aku mengerti sekarang.

"Karena itu, aku mau menghibur mereka! Aku ingin sebuah tulisan yang dapat membantu mereka, serta menjadi media untuk mempererat 'hubungan' itu!"

Sang Tengu mengeluarkan kameranya, dan berpose seperti akan memotret.

Aku ikut tersenyum.

Ternyata dibalik keusilannya sebagai paparazzi Tengu, Aya tetap seorang Jurnalis sejati yang menulis demi orang yang membaca tulisannya.

"Ah! Sudah waktunya untuk pergi! Aku harus segera melanjutkan bahan koran ini, sampai jumpa Leo!"

Ia terbang, kemudian dari langit, ia melambai padaku.

"Jangan buat berita yang aneh-aneh lagi!"

Candaku sembari membalas lambaianya.

Aku kembali ke mansion dengan sebuah pengalaman yang baru, dan aku senang karena itu,

Tetapi, entah kenapa aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang terlupakan.

"Ah...

Aku lupa meminta imbalan foto Sanae-san..."


End file.
